Cirque de faires
by SnowMadien
Summary: When Levy runs away from her abusive boyfriend she finds herself traveling with a circus. Saved by a temperamental panther and his owner Levy soon learns that just because some books aren't so good looking doesn't mean inside they are. Update: On Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Cirque de faires_

 _A/N:_ Hey everyone this is my new story that I'm working and I wanted to let everyone one know that this is rated M for a reason. First there is language, second there is an abusive relationship, third there may or may not be a lemon (that is still debatable). So please take caution as this story will have dark moments and I don't want to cause any triggers. Also note that if you or anyone you do know is in this kind of relationship that there is help and there are people who will help you. And to also know that _**ALL**_ of my upcoming stories will be updated once a month due to life. Now that I've got the warnings out of the way enjoy!

* * *

"THAT'S IT! I QUIT!" Milianna screamed as she stormed outside of the large purple and white circus tent holding up the remains of her torn purple bikini. Ringmaster Makarov and Lion tamer Gajeel ran after her, behind them was a very amused Panther Lily holding a piece of torn purple cloth in his mouth.

"Wait Milianna! I thought you said you loved cats?" Makarov yelled as he chased the furious women down. Gajeel was running after her because Makarov had told him to come. She stopped and turned on her heels to face the two men who ran into each other.

"That was before that one," she whined pointing to Lily, "decided to make me his new scratching post!" She ripped open the door to her train compartment and slammed it shut.

"Go find another girl to be your damn assistant working with those cats! Cause I'm going back to Mermaid Heel!" She screamed from the inside. Makarov looked at Gajeel with a sigh of defeat.

"Gajeel you can't keep chasing away people, you need someone in there with you when you are work with those cats!" Makarov scolded Gajeel like he would a child, Gajeel face twisted into annoyance "This is the third girl this month and tomorrow we will be leaving to Oak Town to perform there. You have to find someone or you can't work with the cats at all!"

"Tch, it ain't my fucking fault this time! Lily was the one who decided to pounce on her like that! I warned her that he can be temperamental and not be fond of people." He growled Makarov sighed once more. Gajeel was right, he had seen the whole thing, from Lily stalking her, to him pouncing and grabbing her top off like it was a chew toy. Makarov looked up at the sky and noticed dark clouds rolling in.

"Looks like we will need to start bringing everything in it might rain tonight," he said more to himself then Gajeel.

"Tell everyone to bring in horses, elephants and other animals inside also bring in the equipment that the rain can ruin. Then you and the boys make sure that the tent is locked down tight."

"Yes Ringmaster," Gajeel said and turned to leave.

"Oh and Gajeel," Makarov said.  
"Yes sir?"

"The cats can go in the big cage tonight, do not bring them inside. They'll spook the other animals," Gajeel cursed under his breath, he was hoping they didn't have to be outside but he didn't have a choice in the matter what the Ringmaster says, goes.

* * *

Levy tried hard not to cry out at the throbbing pain in her shoulder as she was cleaning the house. It was from earlier when she hadn't made breakfast in time for her "boyfriend". She been with him for five years and for the past three he had been nothing but a monster to her. It all started the night he began to drink and the moment the hard liquor touched his lips the man she had loved was gone and replaced by a monster.

She dusted the bookshelf that was once full of books, now full of rums and spirits. Jet had told her that books were worthless and threw out most of her books. She had kept a few hidden under her bed but if he so much as saw her with a book he would beat her senseless. As she cleaned the last bottle she had caught her reflection in the glass. Eyes once full of light and life, were dark and lifeless. Creulem hair once full and buoyant with soft ringlets that bounced when ever she laughed, laid limp and bleak around her face. Under her right eye, a black and purple bruise from yesterday was now in full bloom, throbbing every time she blinked her eye.

Outside the dark clouds were beginning to cover the city, thunder and lightning could be heard from the distance. She went to the window and looked out at the city, in the far distance she could see the purple and white big top that stood out against the grey city of Magnolia, well to her everything was now gray. Nothing had been happy or even remotely colorful but the only thing that ever was colorful was the large big top that stood out in the distance calling her.

The door opened with a start and she jumped in fear, he was home.

"LEVY! Where are you?" He yelled. She stood up and made herself presentable. She smoothed out her orange dress and fixed her hair back. She knew that he wasn't drunk if he was drunk he wouldn't have made noise. He would slither in like a quiet snake and jump her from behind to catch her if she was doing anything he deemed "wrong".

"There you are," He said softly as he came into the living room, in his hands he held a brown bag undoubtedly full of booze. He walked slowly as if not to scare her, reached into the bag and pulled out a book.

Levy's eye widen and her heart began to pound as he came over and placed the leather book in her hands. The leather was soft like velvet however it didn't feel warm it felt cold and held sinister contents. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her in close, she tried hard not to shake from fear but something was not right. He was up to something.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, can you ever forgive me?" He asked softly as he placed his lips to her hair, kissing the limp blue hair. Levy knew something wasn't right, this wasn't him. She pulled herself away from him. Her back was now towards the large booze wall, she was trapped.

"Levy come here, I want you to forgive me," he said softly, but there was a dark undertone to it. Levy kept her distance away from him, she was scared of him more so than ever. Before she knew what happened she was shoved back towards the cabinet and his furious eyes met hers. Glass cut into the back of her leg but she didn't feel it at all as booze and hard liquors ran down her back. A hand tightly gripped her hair, forcing her head up as she yelped in pain.

"Levy. What did I say about listening to me," he growled staring down at her furiously gripping her hair tighter. Levy didn't know what made her do it but in one swift kick, she kicked him hard in his manhood he let go of her hair and sunk to the ground. Without thinking Levy ran, she couldn't take it anymore, the torment, the pain, and the fear!

"LEVY!" Jet screamed behind her but that didn't stop her, she bolted out the door, down the stairs and into the dark cobbled streets of Magnolia. Her whole body hurt from the adrenalin and the ground cut her bare feet as she ran, but she didn't care. She was finally free, free from him and place she had once called home. She didn't know how long she had ran but soon the pain in her leg soon began to appear and her body once again began to ache. She went into an alley and leaned her back against the wall trying to catch her breath. Her whole body hurt, even breathing had began to hurt as well. She looked down and noticed that her right leg was now covered in blood and a large shard of glass was stick out of it. She tried to pull it out but yelped in pain when she did.

"Hey she's over here!" She recognized it as Droy's voice, Levy felt her skin prick and once again ran for her life, no doubt he had his drinking friends now after her. As she ran rain began to pour from the heavens, she pushed herself harder until she felt her foot hit something cold and hard and she landed hard on rough gravel, sending needles of pain through her hands and legs. She looked up to see a large railway cart covered up in a tarp. She lifted up the tarp and noticed iron bars and straw covering the ground of the cart.

"LEVY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Jet's voice screamed into the hellish night. It was much closer than she had wanted it to be, but right now she would rather die by whatever was in the train cart then ever be in his hands again. Lifting herself into the cart she pulled herself through the bars and thanked her lucky stars that she was this thin enough to slip in them.

She scooted back as far back as she could as the voices came closer and closer. As she moved back she bumped into something large and warm. She lifted her head up and nearly screamed, behind her was a black panther.

"Check under there maybe she's hidden under there!" She heard Jet's voice, she felt the blood leave her face. But before she could do anything the cat pounced on her, pinning her to the floor and placed a paw over her mouth shushing her. He bent his head down and pulled a soft blanket over her covering her completely.

Lily gathered himself, ready to pounce as another hand appeared under the tarp. As soon as he saw the man's face he leap at the fence, and let out roar that scared the man. The man quickly dropped the tarp and ran off screaming and saying that she wasn't there.

Pleased with his work he went over to her and lifted off the blanket revealing the beaten and battered girl. He had no idea why she was running but he knew that she needed help the moment he saw her so he did. Her face was covered in tear stains and she was soaking wet, she looked up at him begging to be spared, not realizing that he had just saved her.

"Please *hich* Please don't hurt me. Please *hich* I want to live!" She cried, Lily once again pulled the blanket over her but didn't cover her face and laid down next to her. He wrapped his body around her and laid his head on her stomach and his tail on her leg, he began to purr as if to try and lull her to sleep. Levy had no idea why this cat hadn't killed her or why he had saved her but for once in her life she felt that she was safe, next to a sleeping panther. Soon she felt her body sur come to the need for sleep and felt her eyes grow heavy and she fell asleep next to the cat.


	2. SERIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone in the fanfiction community, no this is not a-I'm-going-south-note-and-the-story-has-been-put-on-hold no, this is a serious note. It's come to my attention that many authors on this website have not been getting love they need. Authors on this website crave reviews we thrive on their existence and what they offer to us. My dear friend AnimeGuitar96 has recently announced she is no longer writing due to lack of love to her stories. This post isn't for me it's for everyone in the community, people give us love give us review a tiny one if that we love seeing what you think of our work or positive criticism that can help us trust me every one of my reviews fills me with joy but please whenever you read a story give it love, a simple "I love it" Is all we need from you. Please I urge you every story you read, give us something, give us something that will brighten our day. Please take this to heart, like I said this isn't for me it's for people who place their heart and soul on this website this is for the writers who are new and old who need love and want to know what you have to say so please go and give an author a review, show us you love our work.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cirque de Faries_

 _Hello everyone back with another chapter, enjoy! Also, please note this has some dark content so be warned. Another thing is that I post only once a month and I usually post either on the first or on the first Friday of that month whichever comes first. Now with that out of the way enjoy! P.S Special shout out to Animeguitar96 for the artwork go over to her page and check out her awesome stories!  
_

 _Chapter 2 Unexpected Findings_

The morning was busy as everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave for Oak town. However, for Gajeel, his day was turning into a nightmare, first Natsu had managed to break three of the stands used for the cats in the performance, then he saw that no one had picked up any food for the cats yesterday. So now he was making his way through the city trying to find the nearest meat market to get scraps, since that was all he could afford at the moment The streets were wet from the previous night's rain and packed full with people trying to buy before the rain hit again tonight.

As he made his way through the city with his longtime friend Juvia, a water escape artist, trotted alongside him trying to keep up with his long strides. He considered her a sister more than anything since they had left their old home and decided to join Fairy Tail. She and Wendy had been the only reason why he would ever leave a place like that. It made him shudder to think what would have really happened if they had not left when they did. To this day he never went anywhere without a weapon of some sort.

Juvia only came along because she had wanted to see the city before they left to the town of Oak Heart due to she had mainly been performing and practicing new water stunts to appease the crowd. As they made their way to the meat market he was stopped when a hand grabbed him from behind. Gajeel grabbed the unknown hand and flipped him over in front of him. Juvia yelped in fear as the man landed hard on the ground, not expecting it at all.

"You trying to fuck with me?" Gajeel growled at the man on the ground. Cold black eyes met with fiery blood red eyes as Gajeel held him down.

"You're one of those circus freaks? Aren't yeah?" The man on the ground asked and wince in pain as Gajeel tightened his grip before letting him let up him, Jet picked himself up and dusted himself even though the ground was cobblestone and not dirt.

"My name is Jet and I'm looking for a girl called Levy McGarden. She disappeared last night and we are trying to find her. She's an old friend of mine and very sick. I would hate for anything bad to happen to her," Gajeel narrowed his eyes, there was something about the way he spoke about her that didn't feel right.

"So why don't yeah go to the police? We don't know nothing about her or even seen her." The moment Gajeel said "police" Jet's eye widen with fear but kept his cool. The last thing he wanted was for them to find out what he had done to her.

"No, cause someone spotted her last night near your circus and I was wondering if any of you freaks seen her around." Gajeel had to fight to keep himself from knocking Jet's front teeth out. The idiot had not idea who he was dealing with. Juvia placed a hand on his shoulder to remind him not to be aggressive since people were already looking.

"No, we haven't! So if you would please leave us we are in a hurry!" Juvia snapped at him, Jet let out a sigh and pushed past them. Obviously not happy that he could not find her.

"Come on," Gajeel growled and Juvia quickly ran to catch up with Gajeel's fast pace.

"Do you think he might hurt her if he finds her?" Juvia asked once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know, but if we magically do see her then we ain't telling him where she is." He retorted.

"Juvia agrees with Gajeel," she said as she followed him through the streets not realizing that they were being watched from afar by Jet and his friends. However, they were soon swallowed up by the crowd of people leaving Jet furious as his one lead slipped away.

After finding and getting breakfast for the cats Gajeel made his way over to the large train cart that had been converted in a large cage for the cats. As he began to pull the enormous wet tarp off the cage there were two things that he saw that nearly made his faint. First, there was blood it wasn't a lot but the sight of it made his stomach drop. Bloody hand marks were seen around the poles of the cage and if there was any on the ground the rain had washed it away. Then there was Lily, normally he would be sleeping high up in the tree perch Gajeel had made for him, but he was on the ground with his body wrapped around something blue, also stained red.

Gajeel felt his stomach drop further, he knew Lily was temperamental and loved to scare the daylights out of everyone; but he never expected this from him. Lily lifted his head and let out a huge sleepy yawn when he spotted Gajeel and looked at him with the big, intelligent yellow eyes. Dropping the buckets he raced to the door and lifted himself up to the cage, there laying on the ground was a blue hair woman covered in the blue blood stained blanket.

For a moment Gajeel had no idea what to do, he had thought the cat he raised from birth had actually killed someone, until the girl let out a weak moan. Lily looked down at her and nuzzled her as if comforting her. Gajeel quickly opened the gate and went inside not caring if he had anyone to watch his back. Lily gently stood up and backed away keeping his yellow eyes fixated on the little girl. The other cats had begun to stir but a sharp growl from Lily kept them at bay even Happy the blue-black Lion that was nearly twice as big at Lily.

Gajeel knelt down and studied the girl, she was beyond beaten up, her body was thin, much thinner than a girl like her should be. He saw the large purple bruise on her face and his face contorted into anger, " _Who the hell did this to her?"_ He thought. Her face reminded him of an angle, soft lips, a gentle face and soft nose. He lifted up the blanket and when he thought his heart couldn't sink any further it did. Her whole left leg was bloody, not from Lily but from a three-inch piece of glass protruding from her calf. He stood there shocked, his body no longer responding to his mind. How the hell did a girl manage to get into the cage, that was nearly four feet off the ground, and sleep thru the whole night without feeling any pain whatsoever?

"Oi Gajeel! We're moving out! Gramps wants us all in our carts! Gajeel?" Natsu yelled, he noticed that Gajeel was holding on to something.

"Get Porlyusica now!" Natsu's eyes widen as Gajeel turned to reveal a tiny, bloody girl in his arms. Without being told twice Natsu ran as fast as he could to find the circus vet.

* * *

As the train jolted along the tracks, Porlyusica kept a steady hand as she stitched up Levy's leg. While her assistant and Gajeel's younger sister, Wendy, was trying to break the fever the Levy had with a washcloth.

"So what you are telling me is that you just happened to find a girl this badly injured and bloodied in the lion's cage when you were feeding them?" She questioned Gajeel for the third time since he brought her in. He was sitting in the corner with a bucket in case he decided to heave up his breakfast from this morning.

"I told yeah what I know woman!" He snapped and held on to his stomach as he tried hard not to barf. "That girl was in the cart when I was feeding them, I have no idea where a runt like that could have come from," he muttered, he thought back to the incident earlier that morning, was this the girl that guy had been looking for?

"Pathetic humans always causing harm to one another," she muttered more to her safe than anyone else. After getting the last stitch in place she gave the girl a small dose of morphine for the pain. She grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut away at the thin, dirty and torn clothing the girl wore. Gently turning over Levy, Porlyusica nearly dropped the scissors when she saw the girl's back.

"Child, can you grab me the black salve from the top of the cabinet," She said quietly when Wendy brought the salve she gasped at the sight. All along Levy's back were bruises each in different colors and stages. There were also red lash marks as well on her back that looked incredibly fresh. Both of them didn't want to think of what had actually happened, much less what did this to her. There were even scars that marked her back at various points as well, some were pink while others were white.

"Oi, what's wrong women!" Gajeel growled and tried to stand up, only to be threatened with a broomstick.

"If you don't sit down and be quiet I will throw you out of this train cart and to deal with the Ringmaster!" Porlyusica snapped. Gajeel sighed and tried hard how the hell he was going to talk himself out of this one. He knew that the Ringmaster would not be happy with him bringing the girl along but what choice did he have? She needed help and they couldn't stay a day longer in Magnolia so he took her with him. Now he could possibly deal with accusations of kidnapping and hurt her. He laid back and wondered how something that wasn't even awake could cause him already so much trouble.

A sharp knock came from the door breaking Gajeel from his thoughts. The door opened to reveal Mira the bartender for the Circus walking in. She had some clothes in her hands and a mug of warm ginger tea.

"I heard about the girl Gajeel brought in and the Ringmaster wanted to make sure that she is alright." She said, she looked at the girl and cried at the sight of the Levy's back.

"The poor thing what happened to her?" She asked putting the tea and clothing down on a nearby chair

"We don't know for sure, but that boy is claiming that he found her in the lion's cage already like this. We will just have to wait for her to wake up which could be a while. She has a fever along with a leg injury." Mira light grabbed Levy's hand and looked softly at the sleeping girl. "What's worse is that she will have a limp for the rest of her life thanks to that glass, I am still surprised that she was able to move with that injury along with the countless others she has," Porlyusica stated as she began to put on a clean pair of gloves.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you ever again," Mira whispered, "I'm going to talk to the master about letting her stay with us,"

"Are you serious? We are already coming down hard with the lack of money and food what makes you think he'll take on another person?" Gajeel growled but soon regretted it as Mira turned towards him.

"If I were you I would be quite since you are the one who brought her along," Mira said darkly, Gajeel gulped he knew better than to get Mira angry since he knew what she was more than just a barmaid.

"I brought her some of Lisanna's old clothing that she might fit into, but it looks like even those might be too big for her as well," she laughed lightly "Also I brought you some Ginger tea for you motion sickness," Handing Gajeel the tea cup he muttered thanks as he took the cup and began to sip it slowly.

"Also Gajeel the Master wants to see you when we stop in Oak Town," Mira said sweetly before she turned and left.

Two days later, the train slowed down into the city of Oak Town, a city renowned for its lumber and it's beautiful castles. As Gajeel picked up his belongings he looked over at the young girl who was still asleep. She had some color return to her face but not as much as he had thought. The bruise was going away slowly and injury on her leg had finally gone down in swelling, but he felt that there is more than external injuries that he would have to worry about.

Stepping out of the medical cart, Gajeel made his way to the huge cat cart near the end of the line. Along the way he had passed several of the other performers like Lisanna and her horses, Elfman unloading his huge weights and elephants while others were unpacking and setting up the large tent. As he made his way towards the lion's cart he saw that Ringmaster Makarov was there waiting for him. Gajeel sighed, wanting to get over with the scolding coming from the master.

"Gajeel, come with me," Makarov said and began to walk towards an area covered by oak trees and away from everyone else. The ringmaster sat on a large rock outcropping and motioned for the cat trainer to sit down as well.

"Look I couldn't-" Makarov raised his hand to silence Gajeel.

"My boy, I've known you ever since I found you, Juvia, Wendy and your cat wandering these streets. Back then you would have never done such a thing like helping that girl, you would have left her and not looked back." Makarov said calmly "The bitter and anger that I once saw in you is gone. Now as for kidnapping the girl that was taking it a bit far but it is obvious someone out there wants to hurt her and we will protect her as a family like always."

"What if she dose not want to stay?" Gajeel asked, the question felt a sting inside him and he didn't know why.

"Then we will make sure she is well enough to handle herself on her own and then we will let her go but that is her choice if she so chooses," Makarov didn't want to admit it out loud but he too did not like the feeling of that girl leaving. If someone had done this to her and she had gotten away, was it not safe to say he or she would now be chasing after her right now.

"I'll have Lucy and Juvia take care of her once she is awake and to get back on her feet, and then I want you to be the one to show her to ropes of the circus if she chooses to stay."  
"Why me?" Gajeel asked surprised at the old man's request.

"Well, you did find her in _YOUR_ cat cart didn't you?" The master chuckled.

"Tch, fine I'll do it but I ain't playing babysitter yeah hear me!" He snapped, as the master chuckled some more. He couldn't believe the changes he had seen in Gajeel from being a stoic, angry person to actually caring and trying to help out. He proved to be extremely useful in making shoes for Lisanna's horses and being able to trim their feet. Gajeel's metal work skills the circus could always count on him to fix anything with metal.

Before either men could say anything else a loud scream ripped through the air, causing everyone to freeze.

"That's coming from the medical cart!" A voice said, Makarova and Gajeel quickly ran towards the cart afraid of what could be happening inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Unsteady

A/N: I'm back everyone with another chapter! Once again I'll be putting up a warning for the darks themes of this story just in case but other than that sit back and enjoy the chapter! BTW This chapter has a special shout out to my best friend Animeguitar96 she is an amazing person and without her, I would not be writing at this moment in my life!

Lucy was the first one at the cart, she had been walking past the medical cart when she heard a blood-curdling scream. She quickly ran in and froze at what she saw, lying on one of the medical beds was her long lost best friend crying her eyes out in her sleep. The young girl was shaking, as if cold, even though she had several layers of blankets covering her her tiny body. Porlyusica and Wendy were trying to wake the girl up to free her from the nightmare's claws.

"Levy?" Lucy breathed quickly she pushed passed Porlyusica and Wendy to hug the tiny crying blue hair girl, who were both trying to help Levy settle down. The girl slowly began to calm down and she woke up, her dazed amber eyes soon found Lucy's watery brown eyes. Lucy was in shock, what had happened to her once happy go lucky friend? With her bright amber eyes that could light up the room or her bouncy blue hair. Both were as dull as a gray sky on a depressing day, the Levy Lucy had left was completely gone. The one she had in her arms was a broken and shattered shell of a girl she had once known.

"Lu- Lu-Lucy?" Levy stuttered and she broke down crying and Lucy tightened her hug. Lucy pulled herself onto the messy bed, and held Levy tightly, but not too tight as she feared that she might break her friend even more. Porlyusica and Wendy soon realized that it was best for the two girls to have some privacy, Porlyusica whispered to Wendy to go check on the animals, the young girl grabbed a clipboard and quickly went out while Porlyusica began getting supplies ready in case anything went wrong with the vast amount of animals they had.

"It's alright Levy, I'm here, I'm here!" Lucy whispered trying to calm her down, gently running her hand thru Levy's tangled mane. Levy, on the other hand, couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on. Was she in heaven? Did Jet actually kill her finally or did that panther actually eat her while she slept? She wanted to look around where she was at but that scared her even more, she didn't want to know if this was heaven or hell just yet. Tears began to flow from her eyes and stained Lucy's blue and white shirt she was wearing, but Lucy didn't care.

"Levy," Lucy said softly not wanting to spook the frightened girl,"Levy please look at me?" Levy took a deep breath and summoned up the little courage she had in her to look up at her long lost best friend. "Levy what are you doing here?" Lucy asked softly, only to cause more tears to flow from the dull amber eyes. Lucy felt a sharp pain in her heart as she watched her once strong best friend break down in front of her.

"I'm dead aren't I?" She cried, only to realize the dull stinging pain in her leg, she looked down to see her calf had been neatly stitched up and the glass removed. "I really am dead," She whispered, this couldn't heaven if it was she wouldn't be in pain.

"Levy you are not dead. You're on the circus medical cart in Oak Town." she quietly whispered that seemed to catch the brunette's attention. Circus? Oak Town! But that is nearly thirty miles away from Magnolia. She thought that couldn't be right but once she looked around she realized Lucy was right. Looking around she saw they were in a train cart that had been converted into a medical art. Cabinets hung on the wall stocked with all sorts of medicine and equipment. There were only four beds in the already tight space along with screens to give some form of privacy. In one of the corners, she saw what looked like medical supplies for animals along with a gun.

"Levy what happened to you? Why did you stop responding to the letters I keep sending you?" Lucy asked, only to have anger fill Levy's eyes. Levy didn't want to yell or hurt Lucy but something dark took over her the moment Lucy said those words.

"You stopped writing to me Luce. The past two years-" She stopped to get a hold on her tears as bitter memories flooded her "The past two years I have got nothing from you! I thought you have forgotten all about me. That you no longer cared about me!" She bitterly spat, she hated yelling at Lucy but the bitter and anger she had dwelling inside her had finally spilled over. Levy truly felt that Lucy had abandoned her for the life on the road. Every day she desperately waited for the letters yearning for the comfort only Lucy's letters brought during her darkest moments.

"Every day I waited for them but nothing ever came! I wanted to have some comfort knowing that I wasn't forgotten. Knowing that someone still cared about me in this world!" Her amber eyes met with Lucy's watered brown eyes. Lucy felt a sharp sting in her heart once again. She desperately wanted to do something but her mind wasn't letting her.

She shook her head to get a grip on the horror that ravaged her mind, she had no idea that the letters that she wrote to her held that much importance to Levy. Much less that she wasn't getting them.

"Levy that isn't true. I wrote to you every day! There wasn't a day where I hadn't sent a single letter to you. I would never stop caring about you or ever forget about the one person who helped me escape from my family," The blond said tearfully she reached into the back pocket of her jean shorts to retrieve a letter with Levy's name and address titled on it. Levy gingerly touched it, afraid that it would turn to dust, and with a lead heart realized who could have been the reason the letters never reached their destination. Her mind drifted too much darker memories that caused her to freeze in place.

"Levy? What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she saw the girl go into deep thought, but before Levy could answer the door opened and Levy tensed up in Lucy's arms. Two men came crashing into the already packed medical cart both out of breath. Lucy felt Levy beginning to shake in her arms as the two men approached her only to be stopped Porlyusica, who had her trusty broomstick read in her hands.

Gajeel and Levy eye's met for a moment. He could tell she was terrified of him, her eyes and body said it all. He wanted to talk to her, to comfort her in a way that Lucy was doing right now. But was stopped by a broom that hit him hard in the face.

"Both of you men out! This child is not fit to have any contact with filthy humans just yet!" She snapped, the broom was in her hands ready to strike the ringmaster and Lion tamer, daring them to a single step forward.

"But we heard her screams and wanted to make sure she was alright-!" Makarov began only to be smacked in the face by the broom, knocking off his top hat and sending the elderly man flying into Gajeel.

"Both of you out now! She's fine without you causing her more damage!" She barked. Gajeel having the better sense of the two grabbed the elderly man and made a break for the door. Once it closed shut Porlyusica put the broom down in its corner. She knew that the girl in front of her was going to have a long, long, long recovery ahead of her. At that moment Wendy came back in and placed the clipboard back in its original place.

"Wendy get this girl something to eat and drink, as for you fire dancer," Lucy froze like a deer in headlights, fearing the elderly woman's broomstick more than anything "you stay." She stated, with that the cranky old women began to go thru her medicine cabinet. Mindlessly sorting thru it to give the girls privacy, but kept a sharp ear tuned into what they were saying.

"Levy, did Jet hurt you?" Upon hearing his name Levy flinched, and that was all that was needed for Lucy to confirm her worst fears. Lucy hugged her tightly, he was going to pay for doing this to her best friend. That caught the doctor's attention and she made a mental note to have a one on one sit down with the girl without the fire dancer.

Right from the start Jet had been controlling of Levy but not enough to raise any eyebrows it had been in small ways so small one might even consider it possessiveness, but Lucy had her doubts. Countless times, she worried about Levy's well being and now seeing her battered friend like this made her feel sick to her stomach. She now saw exactly how skinny Levy was, she could make out parts of her arm and shoulder, even though Levy had always been tiny and thin she had never been this thin. Her face was sunken in and no light or happiness radiated off her face like it use to.

"He's never going to touch you again Levy I swear to it!" She growled, anger pooling like a dark pit in her stomach. Wendy returned with a small tray of food and a glass of water. As Levy reached to take the water a shooting pain ripped thru her arm like lightning, causing her to fall back onto Lucy.

"Oh, my gosh Levy!" Porlyusica shushed Lucy out of the bed and away from her friend. Before Levy could say anything the doctor began to gently palpate her arm, a slight twist of her whole arm confirmed what the elderly lady needed to do.

"Child, I need you to hold still for a moment. Your arm has been pulled a bit from your socket it isn't fully but still it needs to be pushed back in." Once again Levy began to shake from sheer terror, why won't the pain stop for once! She wanted to yank her arm away from the lady and just hide away in the corner away from pain and from people. Lucy had made her way around and gently rested her hand on her left shoulder and gave her and it's alright smile. As soon as Levy looked up at Lucy, Porlyusica took her chance and quickly popped the arm back into place. Levy let out a light scream and soon the aching pain was gone.

"There. I'll get you some pain medication but first, eat and drink." She commanded, not leaving Levy any room to protest.

"Don't worry Levy, you are safe here now at Circus Fairy!" With that, Lucy began to introduce her to Wendy one of the youngest people at the Circus. The young girl was extremely kind and sweet as she helped Levy sit up and never did the smile vanish from her face. Deep down Levy realized that maybe just maybe that there was hope; that maybe she can learn to break away from the damage of this abuse.

A/N: Please read this. So due to my schooling and work, I do not have enough time to be working on this story. So please be aware that the December chapter will not take place at it's normal time instead it will take place on Christmas, my gift to all my amazing and awesome fans! Thank you so much for the support and for being patient with this the postings!


	5. Chapter 5

_Cirque de faires_

 _Chapter 4_

 _Meet and Greet_

 **Merry (early) Christmas!** Welcome back to yet another chapter of Cirque I posted early due to I am hosting a Christmas party this year so Saturday is going to be to chaotic for me to post. Warning this chapter has some dark moments and is long to make up for the fact I didn't update when I normally do. But with that enjoy and I wish you all a very happy New Years!

Bitter, hard liquor ran down Jet's throat as he chugged down a glass of vodka. It had been nearly a week and a half since Levy's disappearance and it had made him a very bitter man. He and his friends had searched the entire town but nothing, not even the safe houses nor the police station contained his missing woman. Droy sat down next to his friend and ordered a beer however, he kept his distance knowing what his friend was like when anger and alcohol were mixed with him. The dark run down bar was the only thing that kept Droy from seeing the true face of his friend.

"Hate to say this man, but she's gone. Wherever she's gone to, it isn't in this town." Droy stated as he took a drink of his beer. Jet slammed the glass down his eyes red with anger as he turned to his friend. The glass had cracked under the abuse but Jet didn't care as he stood up and grabbed the front of Droy's grease covered shirt.

"She isn't gone damnit! I know for a fact she couldn't just have up and vanish! She went somewhere and when I find her I'm going to make sure she never escapes again!" He yelled, Droy didn't flinch at his friend's outburst, he had gotten use to seeing this part of his friend over the years. Slowly, Jet let his friend go and downed the rest of his drink.

"What about the Circus?" Droy asked, "Do you think she went with them?"

"That I believe; but we have no idea where they are could have gone! Much less once they find out they'll never let her go." He was going to need to use every source at his disposal to get her back.

"My my, women giving you trouble?" A seductive voice said behind the two men. They both turned to see a scantily clad women wearing a revealing kimono, leaving not much room for the imagination. Long black hair that was partially done up in two buns and two braids. Her oriental eyes held a cold and sinister look to them She took a long drag of her long elegant cigarette holder, before snuffing it out and made her way towards to two men

"What's it to you lady?" Jet snarled the liquor was taking it's effect but Jet still had a hold on his mind.

"Maybe my boss can help you find your missing woman, we have the sources but do you have the mean to pay?" She asked darkly. As she twirled a card in her fingers, taunting Jet with its promise of finding his lost woman.

"What's your price?" He demanded before Droy grabbed him and drew him in close.

"Jet what the hell are doing? Do you really think she'll help us find Levy?" Droy didn't trust the women in front of him. Something about her reminded him of a snake that lured prey in with promises and then killed them before they even knew what hit them. Jet smacked his friend's hand and returned his attention to the woman.

"Oh we don't take money, rather we have a different currency." She stuck the silver card she had been twirling into Jet's front pocket. "It's getting late boys and I have a some errands to run, come to the address listed and tell the man tending ' _The circus is coming to town_ '." with that the woman made her way out of bar and out to Magnolia's streets.

"Jet I don't know about this but any deal with her is like making a deal with the devil. I-" He was cut off by Jet, who gave him a dark sinister look.

"I want Levy back I don't care if I have to make a bargain with Satan himself." He grabbed the card out of his front pocket and looked at it, memorizing the address "Tomorrow we are going down to speak with this so called 'boss' and I am going to pay whatever price it is going to cost to have her back." He looked Droy in the eye, who once in his life felt a tinge of fear from his lifelong friend "And you are either with me or against me, what's your choice?"

* * *

Gajeel place a piece of fresh meat in front the sulking panther in hopes of tempting him out of his cage. But the cat did bother to look up or even acknowledge his owner's presence, his all knowing eyes were fixated on the medical cart and has not turned his attention away from it since Gajeel took the girl from his cage.

"Come on Lily I need yeah to get out, so you can stretch your legs." Gajeel begged, however it didn't work. Lily hadn't also eaten since the girl vanished from his sight and he wasn't going to till he saw her alive.

"Gosh damn it cat are you seriously going to kill yourself over a girl you barely know?" Gajeel grumbled again, Lily ignored him. He growled and went off, the five other cats were outside in a large pen enjoying a huge pool of water and climbing an oak tree. It always made him happy when his cats can be themselves, enjoy the outdoors and play like normal cats.

Happy had even tried to drag Lilly out the door but the panther had put up one heck of a fight leaving the quote "king of the jungle" to bound off with the rest of his pride to lick his wounds leaving Lily to his sulking. All of a sudden the door gently opened and Lucy stepped out with the blue hair girl in tow. That perked Lily up and he stood up eager to see his little girl.

"About time she got out of that cart." Gajeel growled, the blue hair girl walked with a evident limp, her leg bandaged. She wore what looked like one of Lisanna's red dresses that had been hemmed to fit the tiny girl, but it still looked big on her. Long sleeves covered her arms and the dress stopped just under her knees.

She looked much more human than when he first found her she had gained some weight and eyes weren't doll like however, she clung onto Lucy like she was her lifeline, as she was lead around the camp. Natsu had come bounding over the moment he saw his girlfriend and that was when Gajeel noticed that something was wrong with her; she hid behind Lucy as the pink haired lovable idiot tried to introduce himself to the shaking young girl but she barely budged from Lucy's back side. Lucy tried to reassure Levy but it was a futile attempt as she did not move. But that didn't stop Natsu from trying to hug her only to earn him a famous Lucy kick to the face to get him to stop harassing the blunet.

Every guy since Natsu she seemed to be just as afraid of, Gray had tried to offer hear a small ice sculpture but it was denied, much to Juvia's delight. Even Gildarts she was terrified of but then again it wasn't much help that he was breaking a solid piece of oak and bending a solid iron barn. The women she seemed slightly more trusting even shaking Juvia's hand and accepting a hug from Mira but both he can tell were accepted with stiffness and shaking.

A fire boiled in his stomach, he had a feeling he could guess what really did happen to the newcomer but he didn't want to make any suggestions till he got the full story. Soon Lucy had brought Levy to where the cat cage was and Lily let out a roar in approval. He began to eagerly pace back and forth as the two girls drew closer. That had seem to draw out a small smile and even her taking a step to Lucy's side.

"This is where Gajeel found you and brought you to Porlyusica." Lucy explained, the young girl's amber eyes light up but only for a moment until they landed on Gajeel, and once again her eyes filled with fear and worry.

"Hey it's alright Levy, like I said everyone around here is super kind and no one will hurt you, trust me." She comforted the blue hair girl, but that didn't stop the slight shiver from going thru her body.

"Hey Gajeel!" Lucy cheerfully greeted. " Levy this is Gajeel Redfox our Lion tamer and the person who found you in the cat cage. Gajeel this is Levy Mcgarden." She introduced. Gajeel stood there dumbfounded; this the girl that, that man was going on about? He clenched his fist, if he ever saw that bastard again he would make sure he would never forget what he did to this girl.

"H-h-hi," She stuttered "th-th-thank you for s-s-s-saving me." This was overwhelming for Levy since she hadn't had any human contact in the past two years besides _him_ and it was very distressing but none the less she was determined to break away from this fear and start anew.

"No problem short stack, next time don't crawl into here. Surprised that ol' Lily here didn't eat yeah or hurt yeah. This cat isn't what we call friendly." However, upon that remark Lily let out a roar of protest and tried to swipe at his owner but then began purring, happy to see Levy was safe and alive. Gajeel just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Gosh damn it cat what the hell is wrong with yeah?" He snapped, there was never a day where Lily didn't get on his nerves. Levy pried herself from Lucy's arm and went close to the huge cage making sure that she but herself slightly away from Gajeel. She could barely see into the cage as the cart was a bit too tall for her to look into. It did raise a question to how the heck she even manage to get into the cage.

"Hang on short stack, gihi." Before Levy knew what happened, Gajeel swooped down, grabbed her legs and pulled her onto his shoulder so she could look in the cage. Fear painfully poured into Levy, her body froze in fight not sure what to do in her situation. His strong arms wrapped around her thin legs, he made sure that she wasn't going to fall. His cold arm piercings provided a nice cold shock against Levy's skin nearly causing her to yelp and jump out of his arms, but Gajeel kept a strong grip on her. He would rather not have her fall on his behalf and have the entire circus come after him. He took a small glimpse at her leg and saw phantom lines on her legs. More evidence of her torture.

"Levy this is Lily," Gajeel introduced. She looked in front of her and she was face to face with the panther that saved her life. He was large and muscular, a moon shaped scar adorned his left eye, in the sunlight she could see the faint leopard pattern that adorned his body. If he had been out of the cage he could have easily come up to her mid chest.

"Thank you for saving me." whispered Levy and the cat seem to understand with a nod of it's beautiful head, with that Lily took his leave and bounded outside of his massive cage to join his friends playing in the water, taking full care to knock down Happy and pounce on Lector.

Carefully Gajeel put down Levy who was internally shaking from fright. Lucy on the other hand wanted to chastise Gajeel for doing that to Levy but held her tongue. He knew nothing and he did no wrong to anyone.

"If you ever want to come see him make sure you come and find me blondie here knows where my cart is. And just a warning no one's allowed to be near the cats alone." He said gently. Levy was a bit taken back, it had been a while since she had felt any form of kindness from a man and it felt surprisingly comforting and welcoming. Even Lucy bit back, Gajeel being nice and being some what open; a huge change from his normal hermit personality.

"Now you if will excuse me I gotta make some horse shoes for Lisanna's horses and put them on. Damn things have been ripping them off whenever we travel." Muttered Gajeel, his heart raced a million miles per hour as he turned and left the two girls behind. The warm feeling of her legs still imprinted on his arms. Both girls watched as he made his way to the other side of the camp and disappear behind a large make-shift barn. Levy's heart was racing from both fear and a new emotion, one she hadn't felt in years. It felt amazing and yet scary, she squashed the feeling down quickly, she wasn't ready to feel this way again

"You know I'm surprised Gajeel was that nice. Normally he acts like a hermit and keeps to himself, unless of course he's trying to see if anyone is trying to become his assistant with the cats." Lucy stated and reminding herself to make sure to that form of info to herself incase she needed blackmail.

"Really? You know, I remember what you've told me Lu was to never judge a book by it's cover. I'm surprised you'd go against your own words." Lucy froze with shock remembering that day all to well, Levy in return laughed lightly causing Lucy's mind to freeze. Lucy tried to shake her mind to get it's bearings, it must have been ages since Levy had laughed.

"That is true, let's go meet the Ringmaster, he's very kind and I am sure he'll be thrilled to see that you are up and attem." Lucy smiled and and gently lead Levy to huge white and purple big top that stood proudly against the blue sky.

* * *

Inside the big top Levy gasped in amazement. All sorts of performers were practicing from a red-head woman throwing knifes at a rather frightened blue haired assistant that was strapped to a large wooden board. There were four large lumbering Elephants that were all playing with enormous bouncy balls minding their own business, while an enormous white haired man was giving a baby elephant some milk, who seemed quite eager and nearly knocked him over for it. Riding around the elephants was a white hair girl with kind grey eyes on a beautiful silver horse.. In the center of the tent was an elderly man wearing an elaborate white and orange suit with a white top hat, he sat on top of a huge purple and white podium but he wasn't alone. He seemed to be in the middle of scolding someone who obviously did not want to hear a single word from what the elderly man was saying.

As they drew closer Levy could hear their argument. Lucy made a motion of Levy to be quiet while she drew Levy away from the opening and off to the side.

"Laxus you can not just got running off when there is plenty of work to be done around here!" He chastised at the tall blonde haired man who looked ready to lose it.

"Look old man I fixed all the damn lights in the tent and even made sure that the pulley system of the acrobats were also fixed! I even made sure that all the circuits on the train were fixed as well!" He snapped but he took a deep breath before continuing "What more do you want from me old man?! I did my job and deserved a damn break!"

"We all don't just do our jobs we help other we all pitch in to make sure that everything runs smoothly and quickly. That is what a family does if we all just did our own jobs and not help out each other we wouldn't be able to have the trust we need to perform and work together to pull this off." Makarov stated not happy about the tone of voice Laxus was using. That seem to have stuck a nerve to Laxus, even Lucy covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. Around the tent the whole atmosphere grew tense as Laxus seemed to be on the verge of losing it. Tightening his fists Laxus was shaking with rage at the remark.

"Like hell I want anyone helping me on my job no one can help me do that I do and not get themselves turned into a fried human." He growled "Whatever old man. I'm out." With that Laxus turned away from Makarov and stormed thru the exit nearly running over Levy along the way if Lucy hadn't grabbed her in time. For a brief moment their eyes met and a shiver ran thru Levy's body not from fear but seeing how his eyes had gone from anger to a look of lust. It was the one look she fear the most.

Lucy tugged at Levy's hand, "Come on, the Ringmaster is waiting for us!" she softly spoke, worried she might scare Levy.

Makarov rubbed the bridge of his nose wondering what he was going to do about his grandson. It was not his fault that Laxus was being punished but what his grandson did nearly costed lives and the reputation of the Circus. Pushing his thoughts aside he brought his attention to the two girls that made their way towards him. He was happy to see that Lucy was right on the girl making good progress on her health. Though the words of Porlyusica rang thru his head and he was worried that she might not stay if she was that fearful for her life.

"Good morning girls!" He greeted with a warm smile. Levy gave a quite hello while Lucy gave him her famous beaming smile.

"Morning Ringmaster! How is everything? Are we all set for tonight's performance?" She inquired earring a smirk from the Ringmaster.

"Well as fine as we can be, and yes we are." He answered "Good morning my dear how are you? Is that leg of yours feeling better?" He addressed Levy who slightly flinched, it did not go unnoticed by the Elderly man "It is alright my dear you have no need to be afraid here. My name is Makarov and I am the Ringmaster of this circus." He noticed Levy slowly beginning to relax.

"Thank you sir for all that you have done for me, I am really sorry for any trouble that I might have caused you and your circus." she quietly whispered but that earned her a chuckle from the Ringmaster.

"Nonsense my dear anyone can find sanctuary here in Cirque de faires!" He laughed warmly "My dear, I wanted to ask you if you would mind coming to my train cart with me while Lucy and Natsu work on your performance for tonight?" That had caught both girls off guard, in any other situation Lucy would have done as he asked but knowing Levy she couldn't just leave her alone with someone not matter how much she knew the person.

"It won't be us alone, Porlyusica wants a word with her as well, please my dear we will not hurt you on my honor as the Ringmaster I will not allow any harm to come to you." Levy looked up to Lucy who gave her an encouraging smile. Lucy had to admit to herself as much as the Circus's doctor and veterinarian scared the daylights out of her she was a trusting person.

"Alright sir, I will go with you." She strongly said, that made Lucy beam on the inside she was trying and that was all Lucy could ever ask.

Makarov gave Levy a chuckle "Please my dear, call me Makarov. There is hardly ever a need for formalities here in Circus de Fairy." With that the elderly man jumped off the stand and lead Levy to his train cart outside the purple tent. While Lucy went off to find her partner who was more than likely still knocked out.

* * *

The inside of Makarov's train was nothing like Levy had imagined. Unlike what she had read in books about the Ringmaster's cart being elegant and grand, his was simple. A three poster bed was shoved off in a corner while a desk and some few chairs dotted the middle. Behind it pictures of everyone in the circus, every square inch of the wall was filled with them not a single space was left unused. However, sitting on the window shelf was an empty picture frame. Her mind wondered why that was there and not filled with a picture.

"Those pictures are from when we first started till now," He paused to look up at them his eyes slightly saddened, "Every year when we do our last performance in Corcus we have Reedus takes a picture of us in front of the Garden with the animals included. Thou I must say we've run out of room to put this year picture on the wall." Levy stared in wonder, she saw one in the middle that marked where Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy came. They all were quite young Wendy couldn't have been no more than five and Gajeel twelve. In his hands she saw what could only be a baby Panther Lily sucking on his tail.

"It's amazing how every year we gain and lose members, I remembered that photo, Gajeel wanted Lily to roar but all the kit wanted to do was suck on his tail," Makarov chuckled Levy smiled. "Now then my dear would like anything to drink? Porlyusica should be here any moment last I recall she was dealing with two of Elfman's elephants." The door swung open and a steaming Porlyusica came in, she was muttering to herself about how filthy humans were and how much she despised them.

"I see you are all here, very well then Makarov ask her," she snapped before sitting down across from both of them.

"My dear I understand you've only been here for a few weeks and that you have some troubling history but I need to know why did you go into the lion's cage?" The question caught Levy off guard. She didn't want to relive the night she escaped.

Porlyusica pace a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, something she rarely did, "Child we want to help you, talking about it helps in the healing process," She gently muttered before taking her hand off and placing it back on her lap.

Levy breathed in deeply before she slowly began to explain everything to them. Both Ringmaster and doctor did not say a single word and did not rush the young girl as she told her tale. Deep down inside Makarov a fire began to build, he wanted to do everything in his power to protect the young girl sitting in front of him from anymore harm.

When she finished tears had begun to roll down her face, prompting Makarov to give her tissues and water to help her settle down.

"My dear what was spoken today will not leave this room on my honor. Now I only have one more question." Levy looked up at the elderly man with tear soaked eyes "Do you want to join my circus?" For the first time since he had met her, her eyes truly lit up.

"Yes more than anything!" She nearly yelled. For Levy it had felt as if the dark burden of Jet finding her had finally lifted. Hope had filled her as she couldn't believe that they had wanted her to stay.

Chucking Makarov gave her a warm smile, "Three carts down are the women's quarters there you should find Cana or Mira. They'll be able to help you settle in." Levy smiled and profusely thanked him before hobbling her way out and towards the woman's cart.

"I think that girl still has some fight left in her. What do you think Porlyusica?"

"I think she still has a long road ahead of her considering that her physical wounds do not concern me. It is the ones we can't see." She muttered. Deep down Makarov had to agree with the doctor Levy still had a long painful road until she can finally be free of her dark past.

Outside the sun had just began to set. Reds, pinks and oranges danced across the sky like ribbons as Levy began to make her way down slowly to the woman's cart. She had passed the now empty lion's cage when fear had begun to creep back in her as she felt something that made her hair stand on end. Someone was watching her. Before she could do anything a hand grabbed her and yanked her behind the lion's cart. She tried to scream but a calloused hand covered her mouth.

"Hey girlie."

 _ **Merry Christmas everyone and to anyone who doesn't celebrate Happy Holidays! Thank you so much for reading and being patient with my story. So I just have a single announcement and that is that the January Chapter will be posted in February on the account I will be gone during the New Year and that I've been sick for the past week and had to deal with holiday rush. So thank you so much to everyone please leave a review you guys have no idea how much it means to me and literally keeps me going! With that being said Happy New year's to you all and have a safe 2017!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Secrets, Secrets, Secrets**

 **Cirque De Fairy**

 _ **Hey everyone welcome back to another chapter! So heads up unless you are caught up in the manga series this following character that I am introducing will not be familiar and has some spoilers nothing major but just a heads up. So please read knowing this fact.**_

 _ **Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed, followed and/or hit the favorite button it really mean a lot and helps me keep on writing. Another note is that this chapter will be short due to me partaking in Gajevy Week so be on the lookout for some short stories on Valentines week. Without further ado enjoy the chapter!**_

Jet stood in front of a large red brick building debating on wether to go in or not. The faded black elegant lettering once read Magnolia Publishing Company, but after years of weather and neglect the words were no longer readable. The street he stood on was empty, unlike the inner bustling city, here there were only warehouses and large buildings. He looked down at the card and growled he wanted her back. He could not let anyone know of what he had done or what he wanted from her.

He lifted his chin and marched into the building as he entered he stopped dead, for a decaying outside the inside was exquisite. Rich dark wood made up the walls while chestnut hardwood made up the floors. An extravagant chandelier hanged from the middle of the ceiling. Delicate carvings of flowers, trees and ivy were carved into the walls re-creating a red forest scenery. In front of him was a desk with an elderly man with salt and pepper hair, he was looking down at some papers as if they were written in a foreign language.

"I say it's lovely day don't you think?" the attendant asked him, he was a stumped at first but the words of the woman from the bar rang in his ear.

"Yes, I heard the Circus is coming to town." Jet answered without hesitation the man stood up but not before placing his hand under the desk and pushing a small button. He didn't say a single word but motioned for Jet to follow him. They walked up two flights of stairs before reaching a black door with a gold trim around it.

"My lady is waiting for you, please do not be a waste of her time." He warned darkly before opening the door for him. Inside the room, was gilded in gold and bronze. Elaborate wood carvings decorated the wall and fresh tropical flowers and ivy clung to its side as light from the setting sun gave the room a warm welcoming feeling to the humid room. However, the true feeling for the room was not at all welcoming, a dark aura griped the room like a vice. Still on a red velvet chair was a red hair woman with four thick, heavy braids. Her clothing left nothing to the imagination, next to her was a large white leopard with a beautiful emerald collar around it's neck, purring contently as it's master stoked it's fur.

"So you're than the man my spy told me about that was having woman trouble?" She asked as she took a sip of wine from a slim stemmed glass.

"Yes Ma'am, my name is Jet and a few weeks ago the love of my life ran away from me, I can't let her go she know too much about me and I don't want to land in jail. Plea-" She raised her hand and looked darkly at him.

"And why should I help you? Why would I, Irene Belserion, want to help someone like you who has nothing to offer me in return for helping you?" She snapped, Jet slowly reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a white envelope.

He handed it to her which she opened and began to read, "I think the contents of that letter will show you why I want her back, and what I can do is what you need me to do. I will do anything to get her back, even if means to kill someone to get to her" a dark smiled curled up on her lips as she looked up at him now with a different look in her eyes.

"I believe my spy informed you that our payment is not in cash?" She inquired before standing up and facing him. She put the white envelope back into his jacket and patted it shut.

He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, "Ye-yes, she did," he stuttered. She pulled herself away from him and looked out the window that showed a red ribbon sky turning purple.

"You see years ago I had three adoptive children that I dearly loved, however as time went on my eldest son thought I wasn't fit to raise my daughters, so in the dead of night they left me but not before taking something else with them. You see that white snow leopard?" Jet nodded his head and the creature let out a toothy yawn, "I had a black panther, and my son stole it from me. You will retrieve that panther and I will give you back your woman." Jet felt as if thou that was the most impossible task to do, find a black man eating cat and bring it to her. Was this woman out of her mind?

"Oh come now do you really think I would let you go hunt it down without a clue as to who took it?" Irene laughed, "I'm the head of a large scale mafia and I should let you know finding her will not be at all difficult." She motioned him to follow, and he did, like a blind fool, towards the back of the rainforest room. She opened the ivy covered door and stepped into a large office on the left was a huge wall with pictures and newspaper clippings with sting leading from one to another.

"For nearly ten years I've searched for my children and nothing has brought them into light." She slammed her fist down on the table, it gave a groan of protest. She opened a drawer and pulled out a folder and threw in on the table. Gingerly Jet opened it up and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. A dark plan began to unfold in his mind and a sinister joy began to fill within his blackend soul

"I think I can help you find more than just your missing cat," he smiled darkly as he held up the picture.

* * *

Levy shook in horror as Laxus pinned her up against the large cat cage, fear was racing thru her and whole body felt as if it was beginning to shut down.

"Hey girlie" Laxus said as he looked down at her. "Unlike some of the other girls here you're pretty cute, even if you are lacking." He looked her up and down, Levy tried to cover herself but he quickly pinned her hands to her side.

"Aren't we a bit shy?" He laughed darkly. "How's about this why don't you come with me and I'll show you a real good time?" He whispered into her ear, only to cause to shake harder.

"Please, let me go." She flinched at her own words, remembering the last time she had said them. She closed her eyes only to feel Laxus face get closer to hers

"No I think you and I are going to have a real-" Suddenly his voice cut off and his hands lifted off her's. She opened her eyes to see Gajeel standing in front of her and Laxus on the ground holding his face. Levy sunk to the ground as her body gave up on her, she couldn't stop her body from shaking as she hugged herself into a small ball and watched as two men faced off.

"The fuck you think you are doing to her?" He growled at Laxus, who was stunned at the fact that Gajeel had dared attacked him. "You alright?" Gajeel asked over his shoulder. Levy didn't say anything, she was stunned never in her whole life did she ever think that someone would save her.

"Why do you care Redfox?" Laxus growled and spat out some blood "She's just some newbie and like hell you've ever cared about anyone." Laxus laughed and picked himself up. He threw off his jacket and balled up his fits.

"But then again, using this as an excuse to kick your ass again will be more than worth it." With that Laxus lunged at Gajeel who dogged and delivered a blow to Laxus's ribs. The blonde man turned and delivered a harsh blow to Gajeel face which sent him careening into the cage. Laxus tried to deliver a swift blow to his opponent's face only to have it stopped. Gajeel threw down Laxus's arm and sent a painful punch directly to the blonde man's nose. Laxus retaliated by punching Gajeel directly in his gut causing him to crumple down. Before Laxus could deliver another blow a black paw lashed out from the cage and dug its claws into his arm. He howled in pain and jumped back, hissing at him was Pantherlily.

"Thanks Lily," Gajeel muttered as he picked himself up, "I don't care if you are the Ringmaster's grandson but if you think I'm going to let you hurt her you are dead wrong! If I ever see you touch her or anyone else like that again I won't hold back." The air grew tense as both men looked each other in the eye, daring the other to make the first move.

Without saying a word Laxus grabbed his coat and began to walk away. "This ain't over Redfox, I'll let you win this time but next time you won't be so lucky. And make sure that girl will be watching." With that he sulked away towards to center of the camp. Gajeel quickly turned his attention to Levy, who was still shaking uncontrollably. Give her a quickly look over he was glad that he caught them at the right moment. If he hadn't decided to go check on the cats who knew what Laxus would have done to her.

"Hey shorty you alright?" He asked Levy who was curled up in a ball. He tried to reach out to her but she flinched at the sight of his hand coming near her.

"It's alright I won't hurt you. I promise," But she didn't give him any sign that it was alright to help her. He sighed and knelt down next to her, waiting for her to calm down enough to think clearly, when he noticed that part of her bandaged leg was turning scarlet.

"Hey your leg is bleeding-"

"Why?" She whispered softly

"Hu?" He asked stunned that she was even speaking to him.

"Why did you save me?" she muttered.

"Well I wasn't going to let him take advantage of yeah like that. What kind of monster just stands there and watches someone get used like that?" He snarled, he wanted to say more but bit back he just met the girl earlier today for heaven's sakes. She looked up at him with her doe brown eyes, tears had begun to spill from them as she lunged up and hugged him.

"Thank you," She choked, Gajeel froze this wasn't what he had expected but was grateful he could save her He relaxed and returned the hug as Levy continued to sob in his shoulder. Unsure what to do he slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around her.

"Hey it's alright, I promise so long as you stay here I won't let you get hurt." With that he gently picked her up and took her to the woman's train cart.

 _ **A/N Yes I know short chapter I am kinda busy with my valentine short stories which aren't being to cooperative with me. Any way I have updated my profile to show the date of the next up so that you guys won't have to worry about me not updating. Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed, liked and followed this story you guys really help me stay motivated to write!**_


	7. Author's note (Yes I know again)

**Authors note**

Ok so due to my class being a tab bit stressful these past few days I've decided to move the date back on when I'm posting it. So check my profile to see the changed date (yes for now on I will be posting the dates on my profile to let you guys know when I'm posting). Please note this is not a chapter update sorry about this but I will not let you guys down because honestly you guys are my reason to write and are my motivation with this story. Once again I am sorry but please check the profile for the up date date.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 6_

 _Two steps forward, one step back_

 _Cirque De Faires_

 **A/N Hey everyone welcome back to another chapter. Sorry for the delay but thank you to all who stand by and read my story! I managed to pull this off thanks to my friend Animeguitar96 she is honestly my rock for this story! But also thanks to everyone else who have supported and liked this story you guys make wanting to beat my deadlines, push forward and share my work! Thank you! Oh and once again there will be a trigger warning for this story so proceed with caution.**

Instead of taking Levy strait to the woman's cart he turned on his heels and began to march down towards his own.

When Levy realized that he wasn't taking her where he had promised and began to panic. Her blood began to turn into ice and her body once again began to shake. Gajeel didn't have to look down to know what she was feeling.

"Oi, I can't let yeah go over there with your leg like that. Not only will bunny girl kill me," he chuckled thinking of her trying to kill him "so would the rest of them. And like I said I won't ever hurt yeah." He set her down on a podium, that appeared to had been forgotten, next to a very run down silver train cart. The paint had already been fading and the exposed steel rusted over, there looked as if there was once a drawing on it but in the fading light it made it impossible to see. Gajeel went over to the cart door but didn't open it, instead he took a screwdriver from his pants and undid a few screws from a small bent panel. He removed it, revealing a hidden compartment that house a medical kit, a small bag and what appeared to be rounds of ammunition but no gun in sight.

"Keep thing thing like this so I don't have to go inside all the time incase I need something important. Salamander and I got into a fight a couple of years ago over something stupid; can't remember what it was, and the bastard slammed me into my cart. It knocked this damn panel off." He snickered, behind him Levy gave him a small smile. He turned around with the medical kit and began to treat her leg. Levy tried not to flinch as he carefully took off the red stained bandages and applied some fresh clean ones.

"Umm Gajeel where did you learn how to do this?" She asked almost inaudibly.

He gave a pause, not sure on how to fully answer it himself without giving much away about his past, "Back when me and my two sisters were on the streets, Wendy got a nasty cut on her and we and Juv's took turns making sure it didn't get nasty."  
"Wait! Wendy and Juvia are your sisters?" Gajeel paused that was the loudest he had ever heard her speak. Her voice was so much more different, it was full of curiosity and with wonder, for the first time he saw the true her and he wanted to bring it out. But in stroke of a heartbeat her face became scared and flinched at what she said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-"

"No, don't be." he derailed her, he didn't want her to ever apologize for something like that, ever. "We aren't blood related per say except Juvia and Wendy they are, but we all go back to the same lady who adopted us." He thought back to her and his childhood.

"Well there you are all wrapped up let's get yeah back to the girl's cart before Flame girl get's my head on one of her poles." Picking her up, Levy tried to protest but quietly closed her mouth.

" _He's being nice Levy. He's not like Jet"_ She repeated to herself. They came upon a rustic red cart, like Gajeel's was also having signs of wear and tear, the paint was peeling and the wood was starting to crack in places. He marched right up the door banged on the already falling-part wood door of the girls train cart. Levy could hear the laughter and giggling of the girls and soft music playing from behind the door.

"Bunny girl open up!" He hollered, he knew that the girls loved to have their nutty slumber parties meaning music, laughs and other girly things.

Instead of Lucy opening up the door, a vexed redhair lady in purple pj's, with a sword strapped to her side answered it. Gajeel gulped and fear slowly began to creep up on his face.

"Erza." He swallowed, Levy wasn't sure whether she should also be terrified of the woman in front of her.

"Gajeel what are you doing here?" She implored darkly, obviously she wasn't happy that he was here however one look at Levy and the demon woman changed.

"My apologies….Levy isn't it?" Levy nodded "Please come in Lucy and the other girls are making your bed and helping with you settling in. That shocked Levy, she wasn't expecting anyone to treat her this kindly even Lucy she didn't deserve it. Gajeel put her down gently making sure that she was stable and able to walk on her own.

"If you ever need me I'll be in my train cart or around the camp." Without warning Levy hugged him tightly, slowly Gajeel gave her a hug back deeply overjoyed that she was slowly trusting him.

Levy walked up the creaky steps up to the cart and inside not like what she had expected.

The inside was lined on both sides with bunk beds that were fixed into the wall, they each had curtains hanging off them that allowed each person to have a bit of privacy. Along with that, they each had their own window and a small shelf located on the foot side of the bed for books or what they needed. Surprisingly, the isle way between the beds was roomy, enough for two people to stand comfortably. And ladders were built into the sides of the beds to allow the person on top to get into.

"Everyone please welcome Levy to our cart!" Erza welcomely said as she brought Levy forward. Many of the girls were already in their nightly clothing and were either on their beds or sitting on the ground.

"About time the little blue bird showed up! Lucy said she was suppose to be here earlier." A brunette slurred as she half hung off her top bed. She wore nothing more than a black lacy bra and silk panties, in her hand was a large bottle of wine that she did not seem to be sharing with anyone but herself.

"Cana, be nice or I'll take away your bar rights for a week." Mira snapped, she did not want the circus drunk to scare the frightened girl even more than needed. She stood up and wrapped her arm around Levy.

"This is where we all sleep, and hang out most of our main stuff are either packed up or in another cart to be used when needed. Unlike the boys who sleep either with their belonging or in some cases with their animals, we girls have a cart just for ourselves. The Ringmaster thought it would be a good idea for at least us to have a place to sleep instead of having to find a different bed every night" Mira said as she began to guide Levy, along the way she recognized several of the girls that she had met earlier including Juvia and Wendy. With each step the tightness in her chest began to dissipate. The atmosphere in the cart was warm and welcoming, something that Levy hadn't felt in ages. They finally reached a bed in the center of the cart above one that was covered in stars and celestial zodiac drawings.

"The one above Lucy's will be your bed, we each pitched in and bought you some clothes that you would fit you," Levy looked up and true to Mira's word there was a small pile of clothing and Levy felt her eyes tear up, she felt as if a small piece of her broken soul was mending all due to everyone's small acts of kindness.

"Thank you!" She whispered "Thank you so much everyone." Mira smiled and hugged the girl.

"Hey come on no water works now we still have your welcoming party to get thru!" Cana yelled as she took another swig of her liquor. As the excitement filled the air the door once again opened with Lucy carrying several heavy bags.

"I got the food and drinks everyone!" She announced her eyes fell on Levy and she quickly began to rummage thru the bags looking for something. "Levy come here, I have something for you!" Lucy joyfully exclaimed as she pulled something out of one of the bags. The rest of girls were also curious as to see what Lucy had brought for Levy.

Lucy handed her a small square shaped item that was wrapped in brown paper and wrapped in burlap string,."Here you go Levy!"

Cautiously Levy began to open the wrapped item and nearly dropped it, in her hands was a book titledGrimm's Fairy tales, Levys favorite book. The book was emerald green with gold trim the title written in fancy victorian cursive. Her arms began to feel heavy as the blood began to rush out of them. She felt the fear of the last time she had ever held a book she had hidden from Jet and he had caught her with it.

" _Levy how many times have I told you, you don't need books!"_ _Jet screamed as she laid on the ground trying to defend herself from his attack. A bruise was beginning to blossom on her face from where he had struck her._

" _Please I just wanted to read. Whats is wrong with them?" She begged in all her life she had thought that the one thing that brought her joy would bring out the devil in someone else._

" _They fill that head of yours with ideas! That's what is wrong with them! You don't need them, you have me!" He grabbed her and threw her on to the bed._

" _Let me show you that you only need me." He growled as he began to climb on top of her._

"LEVY!" Lucy's voice had snapped her out of that moment. She hadn't realized that she had dropped the book that Lucy had given her.

"Levy you alright?" She asked, Levy tired to fight the tears of the memory but her body betrayed her as heavy tears began to roll down her face. Lucy hugged Levy tightly.

"Levy it's alright you're safe with us, I promise you that Fairy Tail takes care of each other." She comforted. Mira and the other girls felt their hearts hurt by seeing Levy like that. Mira didn't know what truly happened to Levy before she was found in the Lion's cage but what she did know was that she needed love and a family that will keep her safe.

"Well Levy if you are going to stay will us you will need the Fairy Tail guild mark." Mira said as she pulled out the stamp.

"Huh?"

"See? like me Lev!" Lucy showed Levy her guild mark. A pink fairy that stamped on the back of her right hand. Levy hadn't seen it before, thinking back she realized that everyone had one, she just didn't see it because of how frightened she was.

"Everyone in the Circus has one, we each bear the emblem that shows who we are. And we want you to be apart of our family Levy. I'm sure that would make not only Lucy happy but Gajeel and Lily as well." Mira teased, causing Levy's face to turn a slight pink hue.

"So Levy you going to join us?" Lucy asked. All the girls waited in anticipation for her answer.

"Yes, of course I'll join I wouldn't want to leave a place that treats everyone like family!" She delightfully said. All the girls cheered and began to hug her, excited that a new family member had now joined the circus. Levy felt another part of her heal when Mira gave her her mark, white, on her left shoulder blade. She felt her heart come alive and wanting to beat strong again, she wanted to be brave and to change the past that she had left far behind. Looking down at the book that Lucy gave to her she hugged it, life was different, she could read without hidding, be curious without getting hurt and make friends that won't treat horribly; this was what she had wanted more than anything in the world.

Outside Gajeel overhead the cheers and screams of joy from the girl's train cart as he gave Lily some Kiwi's.

"Well Lil looks like she joined us," Looking up at the stars he honestly wished that his old man was here to meet her. He might have been an ass but he had taught Gajeel about smith work and how to train animals. He would have loved Levy, she was sweet and kind, something Gajeel wasn't at times, but she has a fire for knowledge that he wanted to keep alive.

"Alright Lily I'm hitting the hay, don't be getting into too much trouble now," He gave the panther a rub on the head and went into his cart.

Lily on the other hand waited until the party died down and slowly the lights in the girl's cart to flicker off one by one. After he was sure that everyone was asleep and wouldn't walk up. He went first went and said good night to his girlfriend, a white lion named Shaggot, and proceeded to make his escape. Climbing up the large oak in their paddock he had discovered earlier today that a thin, but hardy, branch lead to the top of the cat cart. With a steady but brisk walk he made his way out of the paddock and leaped down onto the ground below. Free from his compound he eagerly made his way to the woman's cart. The door was easy to push open, he scoured each bed looking for Levy, however at Wendy's and Juvia's he made sure that they were covered and warm. He finally found the girl he was looking for.

Levy had fallen asleep reading her book and it was open to the story of the Beauty and the Beast. She looked so content here and a smile was on her sleeping face. Gently he managed to fit himself onto her small bed and curl around her his tail was hanging off the bed but he didn't care. He was finally able to sleep next to the human he liked again, apart from Gajeel who didn't sleep next him anymore, not since the accident with Karen. He rested his head on her stomach and purred happily for the second time in a great while.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 7_

 _Cirque De Faire_

 _Into the Jungle_

 _ **A/N hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Cirque thank you so much for all who have supported this story. Once again this is rated M for a reason so please note you have been warned.**_

Lucy felt something tickling her nose as she was pulled out of dreamworld. She tried to swipe it away, and yet every time she did it came back. She swore that if was Natsu playing a nasty trick on her she would show her boyfriend no mercy. Quietly cursing she opened her eyes she felt as if the whole atmosphere of the cart had changed, usually in the morning it was peaceful, the fear was so palpable that it could have been cut with a knife. Looking over she saw the source of her waking, a long black fuzzy rope hanging from Levy's bed. Across the way she saw that Erza was also awake, her eyes wide with fear.

"Lucy…. _DON'T_ move. Whatever you do, don't make a sound and don't move." Erza commanded in a harsh whisper. In her hand she was clutching a large dagger that she always kept under her pillow incase she needed to fight off an intruder.

Fear surged through Lucy's body, if Erza was afraid then there was truly something wrong, "What's going on?" Lucy whispered back, as her body froze to the bed.

"It's best that I don't tell you, just stay there and keep quiet we don't want to wake him up!" Erza hushed as she slowly clambered to the floor keeping a sharp on whatever was above Lucy.

"Wake who up?" Lucy whispered a shriek, her heart racing and cold sweat began to drip down her face. Erza didn't say a word as she began making her way towards Wendy, every step laced with caution. A heavy groan and a small tell-tale growl was enough to cause Erza to freeze and Lucy to realize who was in the cart with them.

"No way…..PantherLily is in here!?" Lucy gripped the sheets and clamped her hand over her mouth, she didn't want to scream. How did he even get out of the enclosure much less get in the cart without walking anyone? Another dark thought had hit her ' _Is Levy alive?!"_ to think that Levy was dead caused a tear to roll down Lucy's face. The sound of a door opening and soft closing was enough to cause Lucy to start shaking. Her body was full of ice and her blood turned to needles as she prayed that Wendy would get to Gajeel before it was too late.

* * *

Gajeel hadn't slept most of the night and in the twilight hours of the morning he found himself tinkering with several scrap pieces of metal. Bending and molding the iron to his will he began to delicately craft the iron into a small necklace, each link he carefully bent and shaped to perfection. Slowly he breathed life into the scraps forming a small dragon that was wrapping himself around something but Gajeel didn't have anything to place in the center of it. He honestly wished that he had the money to get a stone for it but he was at a loss. Looking down at the work he smiled it was small and detailed every part made with precision and attention.

Frantic banging and the sound of Wendy begging him to come out was what drew him back to reality. He opened the door he found his younger sister a complete mess, tears stains smeared her face and she was still in her blue striped pajamas. She was breathing hard almost the point of hyperventilating.

"What the hell you doing up at the crack of dawn short stack? What's going on you saw a demon or something?" She shook her head, trying to find the words to yell to her brother. "Well get inside you're barefoot and-"

"LILY IS IN THE CART!" She screamed finally finding the words. Gajeel didn't think and immediately ran over to huge cat enclosure, with Wendy struggling to keep up, he counted only five cats not six, peacefully sleeping.

"Oh shit...the ringmaster is going to kill me for this! Wendy go over to Porlyusica and get her tranquilizer gun and I'll start getting everyone out." But Wendy shook her head as more tears spilled from her face.

"He's on Levy's bed! We don't want to wake him up incase he'll hurt her!" That caused Gajeel's blood to run cold, he knew that Lily had a mind of his own but to think the cat would go that far to hurt someone who had never done anything to him just didn't make sense.

"Kid, listen go get Kiwi's! Steal them from the kitchen if you have to, just get them. And forget the gun I'll get Lily out the old fashioned way." With a nod Wendy ran began running down to the food tent while Gajeel began to go thru his cluttered cart looking for rope that he could use. He finally found the bag he was looking for, inside was a heavy leather collar that he keep incase of emergencies, Lily hated the damn thing but it was one of the few and only things he would listen to, as Gajeel had trained him to behave with it around his neck.

Back inside the cart Levy felt something warm and velvety snuggling up to her and something heavy on her stomach. A part of her wanted to keep on sleeping but the logical part of her screamed to wake up to see what it was that was next to her. Cracking open one eye she nearly let out a scream. She was once again being used as a makeshift teddy bear for PantherLily, his massive head was pressed up next to hers and his body nearly took up the entire bed leaving, Levy with a small section squished up next to the window. Across the way she could see that Juvia was wide awake and full of terror. She was shaking her head as if to say not to her walking up but Levy herself didn't know what to do.

A part of Levy told her to not move given the fact that he was right next to her and his paws were partially wrapped around her, but another part told her to wake him up and maybe, just maybe,he'll move. Another growl and slowly Lily's golden eyes opened, they were filled with excitement and joy seeing his favorite female human. Levy on the other hand was mortified, she had no idea what to do until Lily began to rub his regal head against her and purr with content. He licked her shoulder in affection, sandpaper tongue leaving her skin slightly red.

"Morning to you too Lily!" Levy laughed out of fear, not sure on what more to do. Her hand however, without being told to, began to reach up and stroke the feline's regal head who purred with contentment.

Juvia on the other hand nearly fainted from fright but fought it, she had never in her whole life never seen Lily like this with anyone but her and her siblings.

"Levy are you alive?" She heard Lucy cry out, "Please tell me Lily didn't eat-" Lily took chance to smack Lucy in the face with his tail in annoyance that she was ruining the happy bonding moment that he was having with his favorite human. It caused Lucy to yelp quietly.

"Don't worry Luc, this furball didn't eat me." Levy giggled as he headbutted her in playfulness.

"Um, Lily we should get you back to your pen before Gajeel finds out that you are missing." Lily didn't want to instead he plopped his head on her chest and demanded more love from her. Hesitantly she stroked his head and his purring grew louder, lavishing in the tender pets that Levy gave him, he didn't want to leave, he wanted her love and attention that she gave to him.

Craning her neck she can see that some of the other girl's jaws were dropped at the sight.

"Come on." She begged as an idea hit her. "Alright Lily if we go back to your cage I'll ask Gajeel if I can be his assistant. Will that be enough?" Lily's eyes widened with joy and happily rubbed and licked the tiny girl as she giggled and enjoyed the penchant from the cat.

Lily leaped down and gracefully landed on the narrow ground with Levy climbing down after him. She saw Lucy who stared wide eyed at the cat, who still hadn't stopped purring.

"I wouldn't worry Luc, he's not a man eater." She smiled but that did little to ease the fear raging inside Lucy. Slowly they walked to the door, as she opened it she was surprised to see Gajeel standing in front of her. In his hands he held several kiwi's and a leather collar.

"Well it's nice to see that you're- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR CAGE YOU DAMN-" Lily leaped onto his owner toppling him out of the cart and onto the ground. Gajeel felt the wind get knocked out of him as his cat landed on top of him, looking beyond amused. Lily looked back at Levy as if asking her to coming along and lead him back to his home. Sure enough the young girl carefully made her way down the steps and limped her way next to Lily.

"Sorry but I made him a promise," She apologized as a stunned Gajeel looked at the heavens not sure of what had happened.

They slowly made their way towards the cage as Levy hobbled her way she behind her and saw the that most of the circus had been following her and watching her dumbstruck. Makarov and Porlyusica was in front of pack keeping a very sharp eye on them, however they let the event play out.

She opened the large heavy gate and allowed Lily, who first gave her one last rub on her leg, in. He sprinted towards a white lioness who has splashing in the large pool, enjoying the refreshing dip. She turned around and came face to face with smirking Lion tamer and a stoic Ringmaster, who Levy couldn't tell was angry or surprised.

"Well shrimp, I gotta say that was the last thing I would have ever expected out of him." Gajeel laughed, "So what do you yeah think Old man?" Makarov sighed not sure on what exactly to say in response to the morning's commotion. He first was woken up by Wendy who was having a nervous breakdown over the fact that Lily had broken into the woman's cart. Only to also hear that last night two of Elfman's elephants had also escaped as well, so he and a small crew were currently searching the city for them, to top it off Lisanna's star liberty horse had been dyed an unholy pink color that refused to come off. The whole had was going beyond chaotic and planned to have a meeting with everyone to make sure that none of this had ever happened again. He had a feeling that all the incidents were related in way or another.

"We'll Levy I must say that was quite a show you two gave us this morning. He didn't hurt you or anyone in the cart did he?" He asked.

The blunette shook her head

"I wanted to ask, is it possible that I could become Gajeel's assistant with the cats?" that threw Gajeel a curveball just the other night she was a shell of herself now she was a different woman; but he smiled.

"Well short stack I'd think old Lil' would love yeah but what do you think boss wanna give her a shot?"

Makarov smiled, he remembered every single incident with Lily but none of them had ever ended with the assistants coming out unscaved.

"Of course! However, as I didn't see this happening, I've set you up for tonight to work with our sound and light director, Max just to see how well you can handle yourself working with us tonight. As with this morning you'll be with Lisanna,Natsu found that her three white horses all have been dyed pink, you'll be helping her wash them and making sure that they are ready for tonight. Think you can handle yourself?" Levy gave a determined smile and nodded her head, she was ready to take on the challenge set before her. He turned to go take care of the other activities when he remembered, "also Gajeel go find Gray and Natsu and help Elfman hunt down Black Bull and Beast Soul they somehow escaped last night."

"Are you fucking kidding me those things escaped?" Gajeel growled, "I helped make their giant cage of theirs, unless someone left the damn door open, there is no way they should have escaped!"

"Well two of them did so go get the boys and help Elfman, Levy go get dressed and help Lisanna, she'll be down by the river after breakfast," He ordered before disappearing into the chaotic camp.

"Well is fucking fantastic," Gajeel snapped as he ran his hand thru his man of hair.

"Thing can't be so bad-" Levy tried to comfort.

"I know it could be worse; but this has been the worst season for us ever since spark plug pulled that dumb ass stunt of his." He lashed out, "He is the damn reason we don't draw crowds like we use to, now if word gets out we can't control or take care of our animals they'll shut us down for good-" He stopped himself and looked over at Levy who looked scared, he mentally cursed himself for losing it and snapping at her.

.

"Sorry didn't mean to take it out on you." He sighed and composed himself before a thought struck him, "See that read flag flying next to the big tent?"He asked Levy nodded though in honesty from her vantage point, it was a bit hard.

"That's the mess hall go get yourself a bite to eat and at the same time ask Mira for some baking soda and epsom salt, if it what I think it is then that dye should come right off and stop any rashes on her horses. If that dosen't work bleach them is all I gotta say. Listen shrimp you ever seen oak town before?"

Levy puffed up her cheeks at his awful nickname, but shook her head no.

"I'll show you around tomorrow, this place has got some neat shops even a castle. We'll be heading to Clover town the following day so you might as well get a glimpse of the place before we go. What do you say short stack?" He offered he could see the wheels in her mind turning from excitement and worriment "I'll drag Wendy and Juvia along with us if it'll make you feel comfortable." He added.

The offer seemed so tempting, Levy had never been outside of Magnolia and to see the sights and hear its sounds was something she couldn't pass up. The thought of possibly going to even a library sounded even more exciting than ever.

"I would love too," She chirped happily, she couldn't stop herself as she hugged him. Once again Gajeel felt a bit stunned but returned the hug. She felt so perfect in his arms, she felt as if though she was made for him and him alone. The thought that someone had hurt her and destroyed a small part of her that he knew would be hard but not impossible to get back. He was just glad that she was actually willing to even allow him to touch her much less be near her.

Levy's heart was racing, part panic and part bravery. In mid hug she felt her mind screaming at her to stop that it was awkward and not safe to hug him. However, another voice encouraged her to do it, to do away from the fear and to be brave.

She let go and gave bid him good-bye, as he watched her go off he realized he had forgotten to warn her about Laxus's friends.

"Shit damn it!" He looked around but she was gone, the building of the virus had swallowed her up and hidden her.

* * *

Jet was slowly growing more and more impatient, he had been in the company of this woman for only a day but he wanted action. He was in a meeting with Irene and several of her henchmen and women. She had propped her feet on top of the circular mahogany table clearly amused with the inner turmoil that Jet was dealing it. In the five days that Jet has been here they had done nothing but plan and only that. He wanted action, revenge! He wanted Levy most of all. He looked Irene dead in the eye and she gave him a coy smile.

Jet finally lost it.

"I'm sick of of waiting around! I want her back!" he slammed both hands on the table causing it to groan from the abuse. Irene however,didn't bat an eye as she smirked, her cronies shifted around him, not happy about the disrespect that he was displaying towards their boss.

"Patient, you'll get your girl and her inheritance but now we wait. She's more than likely told someone about you if we charge in now they'll be on guard. We will lull them into a false sense of security as we track them." She informed him. This didn't sit well with Jet.

"Do you even know where the hell they are? For all-" A harsh slap to the face was delivered by the same raven haired woman who he met at the bar, causing Jet to fall to the ground. He was thunder struck, he never thought that a woman would ever dare hit him.

"You will not dare talk down her like that! She knows what she's doing so if you want our help you will follow orders." Minerva spat, Irene smirked, it certainly had been a while since she had some decent entertainment, the poor fool had no idea of the great service he was bringing her revenge on her ungrateful children, her prized animal back that her son stole and taking down that good for nothing Makarov, what more could she have asked for.

Thinking back to her children causing heated anger to boil up in her, she had given them everything they could ask for all she asked ever in return was love and for them to help in her mafia but the good for nothing brats left her taking something that was rightfully hers as well along with them. For now, she will sit and wait; but when she will strike she will take everything that her oh so precious children loved, from the so called family they had, to the ones they loved away, she will burn it all down to the ground and show that what it was like to have things taken from them.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cirque**_ _**de fairie**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Hidden Truth**_

 _ **Hello everyone I'm back! I had to take time off due to school just swamping me and some personal issues coming up but none the less here you guys go!**_

 _ **Special shout out to Spikker, Biwann and Mangaguitar96 for betaing this chapter for me I honestly couldn't have done it without you guy!**_

The circus was much bigger than Levy had ever imagined. Scattered around the huge big top were several smaller tents that were either selling something or doing small circus acts to draw crowds, a rich maroon tent caught her attention, she saw that it was Cana's tent. She sat behind a table and speaking to a couple flipping one of three cards and she was speaking to them. The couple smiled happily at the last one, they thanked her and gave her some money. She waved to Levy before turning to a couple of children that had came over, curious about the tent.

Levy wandered over to a rather smug Cana as she put the money in her shirt.

"Hey blue bird,you gave us quite a show this morning. Poor Lucy was white as a ghost when she came out and Jellal even had to pry the knife out of Erza's hands to hug her. In my opinion that freaking hilarious." She laughed before taking a swig from a large flask she hid under her table. Levy was kinda mortified a bit not sure on how to respond. A part of her wanted to say yes, the other saying to get away cause she drank the very thing that destroyed her life.

"How's about I take your reading?" She suggested as she began to shuffle her cards, motioning for Levy to sit down in front of her. Deep down Levy did want to find out what Cana did say about her, but another told her that she needed to move it and help out Lisanna.

"Come on, I don't do this for free," She smirked as she fanned out the cards and held them out for her. Sighing, Levy sat down.

"Take three and I will tell you what they mean," she instructed. Levy slowly took three cards from the deck. A part of her told her that this wasn't real and it was all for fun and allowed herself to enjoy what Cana was doing.

"Now then, these cards represent something that will happen in the future, it isn't concrete but the cards don't lie." She lowered her voice, sounding mystic and serious. She reminded Levy of a gypsy traveller that she would read in her books.

One by one they flipped the cards over.

"Moon, Tower and the Chariot," Cana looked more concerned now concerned, her eyes narrowed together as if trying to make sense of it.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked, she started to grow a bit perplexed at the situation.

"Nothing, but," she sighed before scooping the cards up, "don't let your guard down." She warned.

"What do you mean-" Levy started to ask

"Listen, go help Lisanna and just be on guard, that's all." Levy was stumped as what to say. Cana pulled out her flask and groaned.

"Damn it's going to be pain to get more of this," She grumbled.

Quietly biding her a good-bye, Levy picked herself up and started back on her quest.

Cana watched the young girl walk away and looked down at the three cards in-front of her.

"Why didn't you tell her what it actually meant?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Why do you care Gajeel?" She asked as she absentmindedly shuffled the cards.

"You've never been one to hide the truth from someone, so why now?" he deadpanned. He had known Cana and in all these years and this had been the first time he had ever seen her not tell anyone the full truth. Normally she was beyond excited to know what lies in one's coming future but this time it was different.

"The poor girl already has been through hell, I don't need the cards to tell me that. So telling her would only give her something more to fret about." She sighed, defeated.

"So you ever going to tell her?" He questioned.

"No." Letting Levy know that someone was honestly after her was the last thing the poor girl needed. Instead, Cana needed to make sure that everyone kept their wits about them and watch her. If that is what the cards said then she would do everything to change them.

"Just make sure she's safe, and who knows maybe your fate will come true as well with her. Considering that you've been following her instead of helping Elfman and the guys round up the two elephants." She smiled and took out her flask again and took a sip.

"Tsh, shut up you're drunk, bad enough that you and Demon maid make a dangerous combination with your matchmaking craze," he grumbled and sulked off to try and follow Levy. Cana only laughed, the idiot was in love with her but he just didn't see it yet.

Keeping her eye on the prize she found the tent; a rich egg white, with the red flag. Inside were several benches all empty with no sign of anyone anywhere. Going towards the back she found the train cart that had been converted into a kitchen. Flaps from the cart opened up and allowed people to be served directly from the cart. She made her way inside and found that the small silver fridge and several oak cabinets were chock full of supplies and food. A small loaf of bread caught her eye and she reached for it, breaking off a small eyes widened when she discovered that, it was a sweet cinnamon and brown sugar bread! She hadn't had in years, the last time she had ever had it was at the harvest festival, just a few short months when he had changed.

Angry voices snapped her back from her reminiscing, and she whipped around, unsure if they belonged to friend or foe. Trapped in the kitchen, she ducked under the counter, leaving the sweet bread behind.

"Damnit, how did only two of those things escape and not all seven of them? I left the gate wide open last night!" One voice screamed.

"Well I made sure that that dye on Lisanna's horses won't come off and even switched a couple of Erza's throwing knifes," A feminine voice retorted, "You had one job Bixlow and that was to make sure they all escaped!."

"Hey, not my fault those things never leave him! How was I supposed to know that only the bulls would get out?" Bixlow snapped at the woman's voice. He muttered something else too low for her to hear followed by a smack, causing the two to bicker some more.

"Enough you two, tonight we need to make sure the show does not go well. I've already made sure that wiring is partially cut for the sound and light along with Natsu's oil replaced with water when he does his fire show." A third voice growled, "We need to keep this up if we want Makarov to hand this Circus over to Laxus so we can bring it back to it's original glory-"

Levy gasped as she lost her balance, causing a broom stationed near to her to topple over, startling the others into silence.

"Who's there!?" the third voice yelled, their voice nervous now that someone might have overheard their plans.

"Show yourself!" Bixslow screamed as he began to make his way towards the counter that Levy was behind. Thinking quickly, she opened one of the doors and found that inside it was empty. She slid in and softly closed the door just as he looked over the counter.

Her heart was in her throat, and her body was shaking. She dared not to breathed as she felt herself remembering the last time she did this to hide from Jet, but had failed. This time she wouldn't however, though she felt that he would hear her heart beating from how hard it pounded in her chest.

She heard footsteps coming up the cart and her held her breath as slowly the footsteps got closer and closer, she dare not breathed as the footsteps stopped right infront of her door. She peeped through the crack, barely able to make out dark clothing and legs.

"Must have been a rat or something that knocked it over, now come one we have work to do and an act to perfect." The third voice commanded. Bixslow grumbled, stopping his investigation and followed his friends out. Levy let out a gasp of air as soon as she felt that they were far enough away. Her body greedily sucked in the air and her head spun. She hesitated, unsure if she should stay put and wait it out a little longer or leave immediately. But as time crawled on, she sighed and ultimately peeked out before finally crawling out, glancing around as she hastily reached for her ingredients, her mind working over what she had heard.

" _So those are the people responsible for causing this morning's chaos."_ She thought to herself. she had to stop them. But how? It was their word against hers and she was still new, if anything she could warn Max tonight to check the wires again and make sure that none of them were cut. Grabbing the materials she came for she wasted no time making for the river.

* * *

Down by the river Levy found Lisanna and her horses. She could tell they were once white as the pink wasn't truly set in. Instead there were squirrels and large patches of the paint covering the horses. Lisanna had two others tied up under a large oak tree eating their breakfast while she had one in the river furiously scrubbing the animal, suds covering the animal head to tail yet it remained pink. She stood knee deep in the water and held onto the animal by the halter. Attached to her waist was a bottle of soap, she looked under the horse's neck and spotted Levy making her way down to them.

"Levy thank goodness you're here! Grab a sponge and help me get this stuff off of him!" She begged as she rubbed the soap harder.

"Bring him over here! Gajeel told me that baking soda and epsom salt would get it off them." Levy yelled, picking up a fallen bucket she scooped some of the river water pouring a good amount of the baking powder and salt into the water and mixed it.

"I've been scrubbing him for well over an hour and it won't come off!" She cried, devastated that her liberty horses had all been damaged by the hideous paint.

"Let's give this a shot." Levy suggested. Lisanna, desperate for her horses to be returned to normal, dunked her sponge into the bucket and within seconds the pink began to stain the water and the horse returning to it's briliant white color.

"Oh my gosh it's working! Finally!" She yelled with joy, however they soon realized that the pink was staining them in return.

"Oh no.."Levy muttered as the paint began to coat her arms and dress pink.

"I swear whoever did this is going to pay dearly this stuff is just horrible!" Lisanna grumbled, as she began working on his legs and tummy.

"So Levy how did you ever wind up in the cat cage?" She asked causing Levy to pause. She didn't know what to say. Sooner or later her story would come to light to the others but she didn't expect to be asked directly.

"I've heard the whispers from the others but you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable. But my siblings and I came here when the orphanage that we use to live in tried to separate us. They wanted Elfman to work in the auto factory and me and Mira to go to a home out of the country. We ran away that very night and hopped on the train. We didn't even know where to go but all we knew was that we couldn't let the world separate us." She said softly.

"So here we are years later. Mira was once the best daredevil in the whole circus. Tightrope walking, leaping off high, even trapeze. Mira did it all until she got into the accident and the Ringmaster decided it was better if she stayed on the ground and help out with the bar and keeping everyone in line."

"I didn't peg Mira would be someone who did that." a stunned Levy said. Mira didn't scream to be the type of person to do those kinds of daring acts. Lisanna only laughed.

"She was a huge crowd drawer back when we were kids. People used to line up overnight just to get tickets to see her perform." She paused, "Thank you for helping, everyone is scrambling for tonight and we're already have had to deal with this insane chaos from this morning so an extra hand helps." Lisanna sighed as the the stress of tonight's performance loomed over them.

"Alright I'll bring out another one. Take Silver here to the middle of the river(;) he'll know what to do." Lisanna smiled as she handed Levy the rope.

"Wait I-I-I've hardly been around animals much less a horse! I don't know what I'm doing?" Levy stammered, she looked up at the horse who was giving her a curious look. Fear and anxiety bubbled up in her as she stood there not knowing what in the world to do She tried to give the lead rope back to Lisanna, shaking her head in fear. Lisanna smiled

"Levy relax." Lisanna grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Horses feel our emotions, what you feel they feel. Silver here will never harm you, he is a kind, gentle soul. More than likely he will take care of you. Trust me when I say this, you can do it. And don't worry about the mud,the river only has rocks in it so you both will be fine." Lisanna smiled gently and place the rope once again in Levy's hands.

"Besides, if Lily likes you then so would all the other animals." She winked and set off to fetch another horse. Levy took a step towards and tugged Silver to step with her. Feeling confidence blossoming in her, she made her way into the gentle river, Silver never leaving her side. Her short stature however, didn't help as she made her way to the middle of the soft river. By the time she was a quarter of a way there she was already waist deep in water. Silver took the advantage and began to sink to his knees and attempted to roll in the river. Levy tried to back up and felt her barefoot slip on the rocks under her. Water encased her and fear surged through her like lightning. The rope in her hands began to tighten and she was dragged back to shore by Silver who looked unamused at the fact she had fallen into the water.

"Thank you boy." she coughed and he rolled his eyes and once again sank to his knees and proceed to get the soap off of him.

* * *

After five hours of scrubbing and washing horses, Levy's arms were in pain and she was soaked to the bone. However, with three blazing white horses tied up on the side of the trains she felt happy to have been of help to Lisanna.

With a quick change of both her dress and wound dressing, she enjoyed a late lunch in a packed mess hall with Lucy, Natsu. Levy warned Natsu to check his oil for tonight to make sure that it wasn't water or something else. Gajeel however, couldn't be found, no matter how hard she looked. A part of Levy wished that he was nearby,she felt safer with him around. After lunch she hurried off to find Max as the circus prepared themselves for the performance within the next few hours.

She found the bowl cut hair man under a mess of cables and wires muttering to himself, cursing at some points. At the top of a tall podium stationed just above the entrance to where the audience enters. Parts of the podium was almost haphazardly thrown together, and even though it felt sturdy, the patches and rickety ladder going up didn't ease her mind.

"Hello?" She called out to the man. He sat up, forgetting where he was and slammed his head clean on the sound board.

"Ouch! gosh damn it, fourth time today." He grumbled, before scooting out from underneath "Hi! You must be Levy, I'm Max. Sound and light coordinator." He offered his hand and Levy shook it "Welcome to the best seat in the house."

* * *

Irene walked through the city of Oak town slinking through the streets rather than her proud strides. Normally she would don risque clothing showing off her features but not this time. She was on a hunt for truth to what Jet had told her. Her informants had told her that Fairy Tail Circus had indeed landed in Oak town for the week and was performing tonight. But what she wanted was to see if they still had her beloved panther.

It was getting close to sunset as the sun was just starting to sink behind the mountains. Pulling her hat down,she made her way into the circus, keeping her face hidden as she did not want her children or Makarov seeing her. She paid for her ticket and settled for a seat midway up the stands. Far enough from where the performers can't see her but close enough to where she can see them.

Surveying the area she saw that just above the entranceway was a huge platform and she spotted the blue hair girl Jet was seeking. Irene can could tell that she was nervous of the man working her, she would flinch slightly if he raised his hand to fast and even making sure that he never got behind her. She would be easy to catch once her guard was down, Irene thought to herself.

All at once the lights dimmed and a single spot light shined on the center. Music began to play a mysterious tune and the audience leaned forward in their seats eager to see what will happen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Boy and Girls. Welcome to the world's most amazing show on Earthland!" A voice boomed through the tent. In a flash of purple smoke Master Makarov appeared in the center, wearing an all white uniform and holding a cane. The crowds cheered excitedly.

"Welcome one and all tonight we will be showing you some of the greatest acts ever! Daring stunts and creatures from far away lands. Magic that will fill you with wonder and exotic dancers! Please give a warm welcome to-" All of a sudden the sound and lights cut out. Surprised flooded the tent as the audience wondered if this was a surprised hush fell over the crowds they looked around in curiosity wondering what would happen murmurs of excitement arose from them.

Suddenly drums began to play, Irene can could feel the rattel deep within her. Suddenly fire came of nowhere came alive, spinning and burring.

"Ma'ma look it's the pink hair fire dancer!" A child squealed excitedly(, pointing at the source of the dancing fire). A shirtless man with a flaming fire staff danced to the drums, the crowd watched as he controlled the fire like he was a dragon. After a few minutes another set of flames came alive. A female with Fire poi danced with the young man the two almost in perfect harmony.

However, Irene could hear what was going on above in the platform. Apparently there was something wrong with the lights and sound and they were trying to fix it. She smiled, so there were problems going on in the circus, she could most certainly use it to her advantage.

Using the influence the fire dancers had on the crowds, and the turmoil within, she snuck out of the stands and into the backstage area.

"Someone find Laxus! We need him right now!" She heard Makarov yell as she slipped along the shadows. She paused briefly as her eyes laid on her son and two daughters. The three of them were helping a tall man with white hair place headpieces on the elephants. What she wouldn't give to snatch up little Wendy at the moment at and use her as live bait to bring her other two running straight back into her hands.

"Gajeel, go with Lisanna right now and help her with her horses, something is spooking them. And if you see any members of the Thunder Legion, tell them to get on deck! They were suppose to go first, but now it seems they have vanished." Makarov commanded. Irene smiled; oh how she simply loved chaos. She loved the effects it had on people and the power to be the one dishing it out.

Silently she continued her scouting on the circus, taking mental notes on who to watch out for and who would be of no trouble to her when the time came. She came across a huge cage and when she looked inside her heart leaped with joy. Her treasured black panther had grown into a fine beast, and what's more is that he wasn't alone: there were six more various felines with him.

She smiled wickedly, "I can't wait to take you all home with me."


End file.
